A New Demi-God Life
by bluesuperstars2
Summary: Lily ran away at 8. From a boarding school. She arrives at Camp Half-Blood. This is her past life. What will her new life look like?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was 8, it was my first night and I was scared like always. Insecure. People made fun of me because I had this power where I could read their minds. If I told anyone, I was laughed at. They thought it was a joke. I never bothered to actually prove to them I could. Here at this boarding school, I didn't fit in like everywhere else. My parents thought it would teach me independence. However, I ran away. It did not teach me independence at all. I was only bullied more and inside I felt not loved and belonged nowhere.

I spent 1 week on the streets walking around still scared and insecure. I went looking for food and shelter every day and night. It was not fun. People would stare at me and some snickered. My body ached but there was nowhere to go.

One day, I walked across the road and up the hill to find a sunny spot. There was this sign that said 'Camp Half-Blood'. I walked across this barrier and inside was a whole different world. I was greeted by this half-man/ half horse guy by the name of Chiron. He explained to me that I was a demi-god which means half-god/half human and all the Greek mythology went learnt was real. I soon understood why I was made fun of and bullied all the time. Chiron was the camp leader and took me to the Big House for a meeting. I was greeted by Dionysus, the God of wine. Soon after talking a bright light flashed and this beautiful God appeared. Then she spoke the words "Lily Thompson, you are my daughter, the daughter of Aphrodite." Chiron explained that I had just been claimed by my Godly parent.

We soon after went to my cabin. Chiron handed me a celestial bronze dagger for safety. Not many people were in the cabin. Only me and another girl Sylvie. She was 10. My section was next to hers. She showed me around the camp. I was told about monsters and how we have dangerous quests. I was handed bow and arrows for target practice. I was the best at target practice.

BOOM BOOM. The thunder went. I woke up in silence. It was only a dream about my past life and a new beginning…..

Find out about what the new life looks like in chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The thunder continued to roar. I'm 14 now but I'm still scared of thunder. No-one would ever hug me so I'd hide under the blankets and put the pillow over my ears. I ran over to Sylvie and hugged her tight. She always calmed me down and I soon fell asleep. I appeared in the clouds, Aphrodite waiting for me. She spoke the words "My dearest daughter Lily, there will soon be a dangerous quest which people will not expect to make it back alive, the same with your companions. No demi-god has made it back. You will be chosen along with 3 others. I can't tell you when, where or why. It's confidential until the time is right" I woke up in the morning a bit confused of what happened the night before. 2 dreams; 1 of my past life and a second dream about a quest.

Breakfast was coming up and I was so hungry! I got ready quickly and started heading over to the dining hall when Chiron wanted to speak to me. I was told that a dangerous quest was coming up (like Aphrodite told me) and I had to go as one of the chosen ones. That happened to me when I was 10 and 12, nobody expected me to come back from those quests but I surprised everyone. It was a quest that not many demi-gods would come back alive. I could take 3 others with me.

I sat at breakfast quietly. I had to think. Which demi-gods would I like to take? One should be Ashley Draden, she is an amazing fighting monsters and is a daughter of Zeus. Oh, what about Zuri Smith the daughter of Poseidon? She is really good at manipulating the mist and is incredibly powerful. The 3rd and final demi-god. Hmmmmmm…Leah Whitehall, the daughter of Athena, she has magical powers with her blue eyes and she always has the answers to questions and is the really smart. I had to rethink about who I would choose. They are the perfect team. We can do this!

I told Chiron who I had chosen. He was a bit surprised but inside I knew this was the right choice. Aphrodite had warned me about this for a few days. Chiron took us all to the Big House to tell us the quest that was awaiting for the 4 of us…..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"The statue William H Seward is an automaton in New York and is becoming under attack. The titans are planning to steal the statue along with others. The titans will be there and trying to destroy us. We will be sending an army to fight them. They will using 'plan twenty three' which was all created by Daedalus and will activate all the automatons against us. You need to deactivate all the automatons and while you in New York. Only the daughter of Athena will be able to work out how to deactivate those automatons. Work quickly otherwise you might not make it back like all the past demi-gods." Chiron spoke those words. There was a long silence after. Everyone exchanged looks. Chiron was the first to speak, "Lily, please receive the prophecy."

I headed upstairs to receive the prophecy. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the oracle, began to wake up and the mist swirled around in circles.

'_Four shall answer the call  
one shall fall, of a fatal flaw  
the life of one will end  
three shall return in the end'_

Images flickered with titans and the Lord Kronos. Then the all the mist and images disappeared and the oracle returned to usual. I headed downstairs. Someone would die on the quest. I don't know what fall means maybe another death or injury because of a fatal flaw? Who will that person be and who is the person that will have their life ended on this quest?

Chiron asked me to recite the prophecy. Everyone looked at me.

"_Ummmmm. Four shall answer the call  
one shall fall, of a fatal flaw  
the life of one will end  
three shall return in the end"_

I also said "There were images of the titans and titan Lord Kronos." Chiron said in a serious voice "It means that the titans are advancing and will arrive sooner in New York. We will send our forces quite soon. Also, no matter what happens on this quest, your legacy will always be left behind." Everyone else was still wondering who would be the three that return? Someone's fatal flaw will make them fall.

It was hard to think that I would had to lead a quest knowing one of my friends would not make it back and someone's fatal flaw would make lead to their death or they could be badly injured. My eyes got teary with all the thoughts going through my head.

We headed back to our cabins to pack our bags for this quest…..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I went back to the cabin deep in thought. I was so deep in thought that I hit the door and went into the cabin a little dazed. I found a pink satchel that was big enough to put all my items. I needed my bow and arrows, ambrosia and a few gold drachmas for communication or payment. I got changed into a new set of clothes and looked around the cabin. I would be gone for at least a week.

I met Zuri, Ashley and Leah at Thalia's tree. We were walking around the streets heading for Madison Square Park when we spotted the gray sisters' taxi and we all ran over quickly. It would save us time and we could work on getting the statues (which are automatons) deactivated. We all got into the taxi squished because there were only 3 seats. We screamed our heads off because the ride was horrendous with the sisters fighting over the one eye for the three of them! Our eyes widened when we saw the park.

We all got out of the car day dreaming and fascinated but then our attention turned to the 2 empousai. I signalled for Zuri and Leah to hide behind the big thick tree while Ashley and I would go to the opposite side of them. The empousai wore pink tank-tops with really short denim shorts and walked around the park like they were on a catwalk. The teenage boys were following them with their eyes. They would walk up to a few at a time and use charmspeak to ask them on a date at their house. I thought 'they must ask them to their house and suck the blood out of them.'

We had to fight! I put my hand in my pocket and grabbed my dagger out really quickly. The other saw me get out of our hiding spot. They turned around and smirked. They said "Lily Thompson, we've heard a lot about you. You think you can beat us? Of course you won't be able to! We know your weaknesses. You can't fool us. Hecate told us all the information we need to know! I'm Tara and she's Olivia." I saw the others coming out from behind. I distracted them by saying "Well, if already know that Hecate has a cabin at camp." The whispered back "Maybe she has made peace with Olympus? Or, is she lying?" Zuri had her sword out and so did Leah. Zuri stabbed the sword into Olivia while Leah almost got Tara but she dodged the sword. "Fools, I know your tricks!"

I backflipped to face Tara and our eyes locked on the each other. I had to think quickly! What do I normally do? Oh yeah, I use my dagger and try to get behind them before I take the shot! This time I had to do something else. I kicked her hard and she stumbled back. She didn't expect that. I then used my dagger to defend myself while she plunged at me. She pushed me down and was about to kill me! I couldn't lose this duel! This was only the beginning. I found the confidence and pushed her back. I held my dagger tight and finally reached the right position to stab her. I took the chance! She screamed "Lily, this is not the end. I will get you again!"


End file.
